Say That Again
by WizardsAndPsychos
Summary: John gets angry at something Sherlock did and wanted answers. He did not expect what would happen next. ONESHOT.


**Say That Again**

John gets angry at something Sherlock did and wanted answers. He did not expect what would happen next. ONESHOT.

**A/N**: I've been itching to write a Johnlock fic, but for now, while I plan a more decent one, I'll have to settle for a ONESHOT SMUT FIC. So yeah, enjoy~

**WARNINGS: **GAY SEX. MxM.If you are not fond of such things, better be on your way and pay no mind to this fic. If you're a minor, I will not be held liable for any effects this fic will have on you. _I have spoken._

I own none of the characters in this story nor do I own Sherlock.

* * *

"Why would you do that, Sherlock?" John asks, panting, as he walked longer strides to catch up to the consulting detective.

"What, exactly, are you speaking of?" responded Sherlock, not moving his gaze from the direction they're headed.

"You know what I'm talking about. Could you just–" John stopped and grabbed the detective's arm to stop him from walking. "Why in the world are you even in a hurry?!" Sherlock only gave him an unamused look, then lifted a brow to remind John of his question. "Why did you do that in front of those photographers?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea of what you are talking about," Sherlock replied monotonously.

"Fuck," John grunted under his breath, "Why the hell did you ki–" the doctor cleared his throat as a blush spread across his face and neck.

Sherlock smirked slightly, which John was unable to see because he was staring down. "Why the hell did I..?" Sherlock asked, probing.

"K-Kiss me! In front of those cameras!" John shouted, his face completely red. When John looked at Sherlock, his face still exhibited that same unamused look from before which made John to flare up. "You bastard, if you're going to do something, be sure that it won't fucking give people ideas!" John exclaimed, then turned on his heel to walk away from the infuriatingly charming detective towards the direction they came from.

"Hmm," hummed Sherlock as he continued walking, away from the irate doctor, chuckling as he wondered how long John could stay away from him.

John sat inside one of the cafes he usually goes to during the rare occurrences that he was not with Sherlock, staring at the now cold tea he ordered about fifteen minutes ago. He touched his lips absent-mindedly as flashes of the event that frustrated him rushed back to him.

_John knew Sherlock was distressed from the soft creases on his face, frowning slightly, as tons of cameras clicked and flashed to their direction. Both of them felt the need to walk down the road hurriedly._

_"Aren't you going to at least give them something?" John asked, walking beside the consulting detective._

_"If I do, would they stop following us?" Sherlock stopped and turned to the doctor._

_"Maybe, maybe not." John replied, shrugging his shoulders._

_Sherlock stared at the man in front of him, looked at the photographers, then back, muttering, "Unless…"_

_"Unless wha--" John's eyes widened as he felt the detective's lips against his, the sounds and flashes from the cameras seizing._

_Sherlock sighed as he parted their lips, amused at the doctor's shocked expression. He then saw an empty cab heading towards them, hailing it. "Let's go."_

_John, still stunned by the surprise kiss, was left speechless. Sherlock pulled his arm and made him enter the cab first, then instructed the cabbie to head three blocks from where they were._

John clicked his tongue in frustration, then brushed his hair with his fingers. He still felt pissed, not because of the Sherlock's kiss, but because of his ambiguous actions. The frustrated doctor took one sip of his cold tea, then pushed himself up from his chair, fully decided to acquire an answer from Sherlock, one way or another.

The man in question stood in front of the window as he played his violin softly. It was a piece he rarely played, so some parts of it were forgotten, being replaced by gentle melodies that made anyone who hears it picture a meadow under the golden glow of the spring sun. He continued playing as he watched John stomping down the pavement, obviously eager to have his questions answered. The main door opened, then closed, and was followed by heavy footsteps on the stairs. "John," he started, still playing his violin, as the doctor entered the door to their flat. "You must know that I don't just kiss anyone." His hands stopped moving, then he turned to the doctor, setting the instrument on the table.

John's brows furrowed, an expression of surprise mixed with confusion evident on his features, as Sherlock walked towards him slowly. "W-What?" He stuttered.

"Are you really that clueless?" Sherlock asked rhetorically, eyes rolling, as he closed the distance between their bodies. "I don't just kiss anyone," He continued, stooping down and levelling his mouth with John's ears, "And you're not just anyone to me, John." He whispered, voice low and husky.

John shivered as he felt the hot breath on his ear, speaking his name. "Sherlock," he exhaled. His eyes closed as he felt the detective's head moving away from him. He knew that he looked like a ripe tomato, by now, and he was too embarrassed to even look at anything. When John opened his eyes, he noted that Sherlock's pupils were dilated, his eyelids doing a great job at making him look even sexier. John shuddered unexpectedly and Sherlock smirked at that.

"Now, John, tell me," Sherlock moved his hand to cup the doctor's cheek, their bodies completely pressed together, "Would you like to continue that kiss?"

John felt hot and impatient, and the Sherlock's voice did not do anything to help ease his growing arousal. "Fuck, yes." He replied, grinding his crotch onto Sherlock's thigh. His eyes closed as their mouths connected in a passionate kiss, Sherlock using his tongue to pry open the doctor's mouth. John welcomed the prodding tongue and opened his mouth. For a while, the room was filled by nothing but heavy breathing and moaning .

"Bed," Sherlock exhaled when they broke their kiss, then carried John bridal style towards their room. John's eyes widened at the unexpected strength of the man holding him firmly. Sherlock practically threw John onto the bed and leapt above him, once again devouring his delectable mouth. He removed his coat, then John's, while kicking off his shoes. John unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his trousers, as Sherlock worked with John's clothing. A few minutes after and all they felt was the skin of the other man and their erections rubbing together.

"Sherlock," John moaned, bucking his hips forward to feel even a bit of friction on his rock-hard member.

The sound of his name unexpectedly made him more aroused than he had ever been, causing him to bite hard between John's neck and shoulder. _That will leave a mark_, he thought as he lapped his tongue on the bruised skin. John's mantra, consisting only the detective's name, seemed to hypnotize Sherlock into being more feral than any mating animal. He pressed kisses on the doctor's chest, and sucked on his nipples, earning him a delicious moan from the man he pinned. He continued moving down, sucking and biting on soft skin, until he reached John's leaking member. He licked the slit slowly, making sure his tongue dipped on the opening, then enveloped it with his hot and wet mouth.

"Fuck," John moaned audibly as he felt the warmth enclosing his cock. His legs stiffened in surprise and pleasure as he felt a finger prodding his entrance. "Sherlock," he gasped.

Sherlock lifted his head, earning him a frustrated whimper, and moved further down until he was leveled with John's hole. Teasingly, he lapped on the tight ring of muscles, his tongue pushing deeper with every move. John arched his back and bit on the back of his hand to suppress a moan that seemed to have been trapped there for ages.

Sherlock paused torturing John to move his fingers to the begging mouth. "Suck it," he commanded, much to John's surprise.

John whimpered as he licked and sucked on the two fingers that would soon penetrate him, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. When Sherlock deemed his fingers to be slick enough, he removed it from John's mouth half-heartedly, and used it to stretch him. He pushed it in and out excruciatingly slow, then added a second finger. Sherlock scissored John's tight entrance, causing the said man to squirm in pleasure and slight discomfort.

"Nghh--!" John unintentionally moaned when Sherlock's curled fingers hit something inside him. He continued teasing John with his fingers, smirking and contented as he did so, until the doctor became a begging mess. "S-Sherlock, please." He whispered, tears rolling down from his eyes.

"What is it that you want, John?" Sherlock asked, controlling himself not to just thrust his cock into John and shag him senseless.

"Please, PLEASE, FUCK ME." John grunted, a loud moan following as Sherlock's cock rammed into him, immediately hitting his prostate. He bit hard on his lower lip to prevent any more noises from coming out of his mouth.

Sherlock noticed John's efforts and licked his lips to relax him. "John," he whispered, "Let me hear you." He pulled almost completely out of John, then immediately rammed himself back in, hitting John's prostate until he neared his climax.

"S-Sherlock, FUCK, I'm coming," John grunted, feeling a building pressure on his abdomen.

Sherlock leaned to whisper at John's ear, "Come for me, love."

John cried aloud as his body convulsed in pleasure. His legs stiffened and his back arched, coming hard between their bodies. Sherlock exhaled sharply, feeling John tighten around him, bringing him to his orgasm. His movements slowed and became inconsistent as he filled John with his release, grunting the doctor's name in a way he never knew possible.

"Sherlock," John exhaled, "If I knew how you saw me, I would've made my move years ago."

The detective chuckled heartily and replied, "We haven't known each other THAT long, John. It's only been four years."

"Yeah, whatever." John sniggered, as he pressed soft kisses on Sherlock's cheek, to his jaw, then moving to lick his earlobe. " Now, please, get off of me. You're quite heavy."

"Right." Sherlock pulled himself out of John, causing him to moan softly. He lay beside his beloved doctor, facing him. "I love you," he whispered.

John jolted out of his trance, his eyes widening. "What was that? Could you say that again, please?"

"Could I say what?" Sherlock feigned ignorance.

"What you just said, say it again." John probed determinedly.

"I'm afraid I know not what you are speaking of." Sherlock replied, smirking at the wide-eyed man beside him.

"That's so fucking unfair, Sherlock."

"What is?" He chuckled.

John grew silent for a while, his frustration dying down just by thinking of living with Sherlock without any more repressed feelings. John exhaled and said, "I love you too, you fuck."

Sherlock's eyes widened at that.

* * *

A/N: I have finally finished a Johnlock fanfic, though it's just one-shot and is purely smut. Or is it? I don't know for sure (I was writing drunk lol). I'll post a decent Johnlock in the future when I've laid everything out and plan it properly. Hope you liked this though! Leave a comment to give me some criticisms or opinions or suggestions! It will surely help. Thank you for reading!


End file.
